1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower glove protector system and more particularly pertains to protecting the hand and arm of a patient with at least one site of interest during showering and bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protector systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, protector systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,871 issued Jun. 10, 1941 to Guinzburg relates to a Waterproof Protective Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,204 issued Aug. 9, 1994 to Matys relates to a Protective Cover for an Infusion Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,953 issued Jan. 14, 1997 to Delao relates to a Tubular Sleeve with Elasticized Sealing Means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,115 issued Jul. 31, 2001 to Marshel relates to an Intravenous Protecting Device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,365 issued Aug. 21, 2001 to Warner relates to a Protective Sleeve for a Chronically Implanted Intravenous Site. U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,735 issued May 17, 2005 to Clinton relates to an IV Sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,992 issued Apr. 7, 1998 to Ross relates to a Protective Hand and Arm Covering Article. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,275 issued Feb. 29, 2000 to De Prado relates to a Protective Glove for Use with Nylon Sotckings and Other Snag Prone Garments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shower glove protector system that protects the hand and arm of a patient with at least one site of interest during showering and bathing.
In this respect, the shower glove protector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hand and arm of a patient with at least one site of interest during showering and bathing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shower glove protector system which can be used for protecting the hand and arm of a patient with at least one site of interest during showering and bathing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.